Gakuen Alice: Social life!
by Animefreak2000
Summary: Hello chicks! This is my new story. It is based off MistAiry and airaangel98's story Facebook 1 shots. Can you survive the funny life of the GA characters , read to find out! this is what happens after it is full of revenge plans and party's! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Hiya my little chicks!

Natsume: Ugh not you again.

Anime: Shut up. Anyway this is my story 'Gakuen alice: social life'. It is based off MistAiry and airanagel98's story Facebook one-shots! MistAiry gave me permission to do this as well!

Disclaimer: OH I WISH I DID OWN IT! ….or facebook….or MistAiry and airaangel98 story. : )

_REALITY: (based off Chapter 1 of Facebook one-shots)_

Natsume growled. _Stupid auto-correct_. He had got worked up over some stupid marshmallows. He just knew that the girls were probably laughing about this. His stupid girlfriend just had to embarrass him. An evil smirk appeared on Natsume's handsome face. He was going to get revenge. It had been about 2-3 hours since the 'incident' and he was going to get sweet, sweet revenge. He pressed the power button on his computer and sat down on the black swirly chair that was in front of the desk.

_Friends online:_

_Ruka Nogi: 10 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Hotaru Imai: 5 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Mikan Sakura: A few seconds ago – Visit profile-_

_Kokoro Yome: 30 minutes ago - Visit profile-_

_Add more friends now!_

Kokoro Yome: FINALLY PEOPLE ARE ONLINE!

_A few seconds ago – Comment(7)- Like-_

_Comments-_

Mikan Sakura: AWW poor Koko why didn't you just come over to taste me? : ( …(_2 people like this)_

Hotaru Imai: …. What?

Ruka Nogi: umm Sakura-san 0/0.

Natsume Hyuuga: WHAT!? POLKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU KOKO! (_3 people like this)_

Kokoro Yomi: IT WASN'T ME TELL HIM MIKAN-CHAN!

Mikan Sakura: OMG I MEANT TALK TO ME … (/T.T\) I mean talk to me (_2 people like this)_

_REALITY:_

Now Natsume was mad. He was going to get double revenge. He quickly typed up a new status.

Friends online:

_Ruka Nogi: 30 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Hotaru Imai: 35 minutes ago – Visit profile-_

_Mikan Sakura:30 minues ago – Visit profile-_

_Kokoro Yome: 1 hour ago - Visit profile-_

_Sumire Shouda: a few seconds ago – Visit profile –_

_Tsubasa Andou: 5 minutes ago – Visit profile – _

_Misaki Harada: a few seconds ago – Visit profile –_

_Nonoko Ogasawara : a few seconds ago – Visit profile – _

_Anna Umenomiya: A few minutes ago – Visit profile –_

_Yuu Tobite : a few seconds ago – Visit profile – _

_Add more friends now!_

Natsume Hyuuga: Persona is trying to touch me again! _Is feeling:_ Like he is about to die.

_A few seconds ago – Comment (8) – Like – _

_Comments…_

Mikan Sakura_ : _OMG I'M ON MY WAY OVER!

_Mikan Sakura has logged off_

Hotaru Imai: I'll get the baka gun.

_Hotaru Imai has logged off_

Ruka Nogi: I'm on my way!

_Ruka Nogi has logged off_

Kokoro Yomi: You're mean dude you know that? (A/N: he read his mind)

REALITY:

Natsume smirked in content. His door burst open and in came Mikan,Hotaru,Tsubasa,Misaki,Ruka,Sumire,Anna and Nonoko. "WHERE IS HE?" Mikan screamed with tears in her eyes. Natsume felt a bit guilty after seeing that everyone had made such a fuss. "Nice to know you care… Polka but it was a prank" Natsume said smirking. "Natsume HyuugaYou are so dead" Sumire muttered pushing the angry group out of the room. Mikan stood there anger welling up in her eyes. "Natsume….." Mikan Muttered with an evil smirk. "Better sleep with one eye open.

THAT NIGHT

That night Natsume was kind of scared, he knew that when Mikan wanted revenge, she got revenge. He carefully slipped into bed. He felt something slide up his leg, he moved to get comfortable. He felt something slip up his shirt. He lifted his blanket up and screamed. Mikan had put _snakes _in his bed!

Today's lesson: Never mess with Mikan Sakura.

Anime : TAAA DAAA!

Mikan: it was great Anime-chan!

Anime; aww thanks chick!

Anna: please give feedback and reviews and Anime-chan is sorry that it wasn't edited that well!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Anime: I'm back! With chappie 2 chicks! And thanks guys for the reviews and follows and favourites! : ) oh and here are the couples

Disclaimer: Disclaimed ( for facebook, Gakuen Alice and MistAiry's story)

_(based off Chapter 2 of Facebook one – shots)_

REALITY:

Mikan was angry… no Mikan was beyond angry. Why? Well firstly her boyfriend had practically admitted to enjoying looking at naked pictures! Secondly ... well Natsume was just perverted. Mikan had already put snakes in his bed, what should she do now to get revenge? Mikan opened her laptop and logged into Facebook.

_Friends online:_

_Sumire Shouda – Visit profile – a few minutes ago_

_Hotaru Imai – Visit profile – a few seconds ago_

_Anna Umenomiya – Visit profile – 10 minutes ago_

_Nokoko Ogasawara – Visit profile – a few seconds ago_

_Misaki Harada – Visit profile – a few moments ago_

_Add more friends now!_

_Mikan Sakura : _Has invited – Misaki Harada, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya, Hotaru Imai and Nonoko Ogasawara to a private chat.

_A few seconds ago – Likes – Comments_

_Hotaru Imai and the 4 others have accepted._

_Private chat:_

_Mikan Sakura: _Revenge … more of it.

_Hotaru Imai; _What?

_Mikan Sakura__: _ Earlier…Naked pictures

_Sumire Shouda; _Imai has been around Mikan way too much.

_Hotaru Imai: _ good.

_Misaki Harada: _anyway I agree with Mikan, our boys need to be taught a lesson :)

_Anna Umenomiya :_ what to do, what to do?

_Mikan Sakura: _We make them feel guilty, by being self - conscious XD

_Nonoko Ogasawara: _?

_Sumire Shouda: _ I think she means we find links of the pictures and pretend that we think we're ugly or fat or something.

_Anna Umenomiya: _I'll help by commenting cuz' Yuu doesn't look at them!

_Misaki Harada: _ perfect :)

_Sumire Shouda: _isn't it just and all the guys are online now!

_Nonoko Ogasawara: _I get it now!

_CHAT ENDED!_

_Mikan Sakura: _ okay now I feel fat … and ugly :( _**open link**_

_A few moments ago – Likes- comments (19)-_

_Comments:_

_Misaki Harada: _ I feel you hun.

_Sumire Shouda:_ me too.

_Natsume Hyuuga : _What? Why? Polka don't be stupid

_Mikan Sakura_: But you always call me fat and ugly T.T

_Nonoko Ogasawara_: how about we all go on a diet?

_Hotaru Imai_: Why not?

_Ruka Nogi_ : aw hell no :(

_Kokoro Yomi_: yeah don't do it ... it's silly.

_Natsume Hyuuga_: Polka please say you didn't take me seriously all those times.

Mochiage: Nonoko you don't need to go on a diet.

_Tsubasa Andou_: Misaki you've never been bothered about your wait... why now?

_Mikan Sakura_: Well maybe if you guys didn't look at them pictures we wouldn't be like this.

_All boys_: DELETED THEM!

_Hotaru Imai_; You people are soooo whipped '¬'

_Natsume Hyuuga_: …. DAMN YOU!

_Mikan Sakura: _ Now that's why you always listen to us.

TODAY'S LESSON: … never ever ever ever ever ever( x 100) ever disobey your girlfriend - Natsume Hyuuga.

Reality:

All the girls were in their rooms giggling. Well wouldn't you if you knew your man was totally and utterly whipped.

Now boys that's why we don't look at them pictures and girls here is your revenge plan for next time they do look \(-.-)/

Anime: sorry it's not that good 0.0 I was in a rush!


	3. Chapter 3

Anime: And I'm back with chapter 3 but this is just for my own fun.

This is for 13+

Disclaimer: **DISCLAIMED!**

**Reality:**

Sumire sighed. It was a Saturday morning and she had just woken up. Then she realized that her phone was beeping. She picked it up and saw that it was a private Facebook message.

_From: Mikan Sakura. To: You._

_Mikan Sakura__: _Hey Perms, I need help!

_Sumire Shouda: _Do you know what time it is? And don't call me that!

_Mikan Sakura: _ Its sex am and you need to help me solve my problem ;)

**Reality:**

Sumire frowned confusedly. What on Earth was she talking about? 'OH GOD! Please say you're not serious Mikan!' Sumire thought blushing.

_Sumire Shouda:_ …Umm Mi-chan.

_Mikan Sakura:_ I'm so sorry \ ('/') / *sex am*

_Sumire Shouda: _ I'm sorry Mikan but I Don't think of you like that :(

_Mikan Sakura_: OMG TWICE IT HAPPENED TWICE!

_Sumire Shouda: _ OMG PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

_Mikan Sakura: _I meant autocorrect )0.0(

_Sumire Shouda: _ Damn Mikan you need to sort that phone out! So umm what's your umm problem?

_Mikan Sakura: _I think I'll ask Anna instead.

_Mikan Sakura has logged off!_

REALITY;

Sumire laughed. 'Mikan really needs to start checking her messages before she sends them' Sumire thought. She quickly updated her status.

_Sumire Shouda; _Just had a very interesting and embarrassing conversation with – Mikan Sakura.

_A few seconds ago – Likes (1) – Comment (2) –_

_COMMENTS._

_Hotaru Imai: _Autocorrect?

_Sumire Shouda: _Autocorrect :)

Reality:

Mikan was shuffling through her cupboard. She pulled out a box and smiled. 'Finally' she thought. For the past hour she had been looking for her phone box. She was trying to find out how to turn off that stupid autocorrect. After a few minutes of flicking through pages, Mikan grabbed her phone and unlocked it. Mikan went into her phones setting and pressed a button.

'_You are unable to disable autocorrect due to your phones settings.'_

Mikan furrowed her eyebrow in annoyance. Mikan groaned, when she had set her phone up it had asked her loads of question, she just said yes to all of them, she didn't read the questions. Mikan went back into her settings and pressed settings.

_Lock automatically after 2 minutes? __That's not it._

_When phone is on silent, vibrate every time you get contacted. __That's not it._

_Keep autocorrect on at all times? __BINGO!_

_If you wish to change these setting please click __**HERE**_

Mikan happily clicked it.

_Please enter pincode:_

I Enter pin here I

Mikan's only thought was 'What the fuck is my pin-code'

Sorry it took so long to update but I want 4 more reviews for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Anime: I didn't get the 4 reviews but I'm sick and bored sooo… yeah.

Based off my own ideas!

Disclaimer; Never in a million years could I even come close to owning it.

_Natsume Hyuuga: _Wishes that a certain idiot would turn autocorrect off – With Mikan Sakura.

_A few minutes ago- Like (5) –Comments (7)-_

_Comments (7)_

_Mikan Sakura: _Are you calling me an idiot!? Plus it won't let me turn it off!

_Hotaru Imai: _ Well he's only typing the truth.

_Mikan Sakura; _:( … OMG I REMEMBER MY PINCODE NOW!

_View other comments…._

REALITY:

Mikan actually didn't remember, but she was thinking… about revenge. Why? Well poor Mikan is sick of being called and idiot, so she's going to use it as revenge. She quickly text Koko to see if he would help. She grabbed her phone after getting Koko's message and updated her status. Mikan went into her phone list and was happy to see Natsume and Hotaru were not online.

Kokoro Yomi: Hey Mika-chan can I take your offer of coming over later? Watch a movie maybe have a drink or two … or more ;).

_A few moments ago – Like (1) – Comment (3)-_

_Mikan Sakura; _I like the maybe more bit :) I'll get the stuff ready.

Kokoro Yomi: On my way :)

_Mikan Sakura; _Yay!

Reality:

Mikan giggled. She couldn't wait until her –oh-so-wonderful- boyfriend saw it. There was a knock on the door. Koko and Mikan were having a meet up, eww no not like that. They were meeting up because they were like brother and sister. They were just going to watch a movie and when someone asked what the maybe more is (Hopefully Natsume!) they will say that they said maybe more because they didn't want people coming to disturb their puzzle time!

Koko had put a few cans of Pepsi on the coffee table, two movies, two pizzas and a 3000 piece puzzle. Mikan popped '_The Titanic'_ into the DVD player. About 20 minutes into the movie Sumire and Natsume burst in. "Hey guys, come watch the movie with us" Koko said." Why? Mikan Why on Earth would you cheat on me with _HIM!?" _Natsume growled gesturing at Koko. Mikan blibked and started letting fake tears fall down her beautiful face. "So meeting up with an older brother figure and watching a movie and doing puzzles is a crime now!?" Mikan shouted. Sumire laughed. Koko had asked Mikan if he could tell Sumire and Mikan agreed. They told Sumire so she could act angry. Natsume glanced around the room and saw movies and a puzzle. "I'm leaving now … Oh and Natsume what did you mean 'How could you cheat on me with _Him!?'" _Koko asked as he walked out. Natsume just slammed the door in his face and sat down to watch the movie. "I'm guessing the autocorrect thing was a lie" Natsume said. "Yup" Mikan muttered popping her 'p'. "Imai must be proud" Natsume said as Mikan dozed off.

Mikan's lesson: Never sleep after getting revenge on Natsume Hyuuga, you wake up with a permanent black marker moustache.

Natsume's lesson; Never draw on your girlfriends face…. Unless you want to be ignored for the rest of the week.

Sorry it's bad I'm kinda rushed!


End file.
